


Good Boy

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Collars, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Petplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve是个温柔的Dom，而Bucky是他的乖孩子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/gifts).
  * A translation of [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797448) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Steve的膝盖上摊着一本素描簿，他懒洋洋地坐在沙发上，角度刚好有点特别。Stark大厦里属于他的这层楼很棒——他一点都没有不满的意思——但从设计上说，就有点太花俏，尽管实际防御性也绝佳。Tony，说真的，建造居住区时根本没考虑自然光这个要素。当然Steve可以请JARVIS调整顶灯的光线，不过他还是更偏爱日光。无论在21世纪生活了多久，他知道自己将永远怀念着布鲁克林那间老公寓，那午后的阳光从窗帘的缝隙中洒进来的样子。

现在他就正极力地——在记忆里搜寻——描绘着它。安全梯的影子，取暖器的形状，东倒西歪的桌子上有一个破破烂烂的杯子：Steve格外记得那些细节。画到最后，他就犹豫着，又情不自禁地加上几笔。Bucky出现在画面一角。线条和阴影勾勒出他过去的模样：他总是一手往后梳理着那头短发，毫无意识自己已经成了风景的一部分。

Steve看着画作忍住一声叹息。Sam要他保持耐心。但他觉得自己已经忍耐了大半个世纪，仿佛已经失去了那个机会，再也找不回来。

他沉浸在思绪里没有注意Bucky的出现，等他回神，Bucky已经坐在沙发边的地板上把玩着金属手指的关节。金属在他的弯折摆弄下发出微弱的鸣响，比Bucky这么多天的动静还要大。

“早。你起来了。”Steve开口，合上素描簿以更加随意的姿势坐好。没必要让Bucky看见那些画；让他更加心怀内疚毫无意义。“要吃早餐么？”

Bucky摇头，靠在沙发垫子上望向Steve的双眼。“不用。你可以继续画。”他说。他太少开口了，声音沙哑得很。从周二以后他就没有再讲过话，Steve无意识地想。

（Steve明明白白地记得这一点。）

他们就那样待着，Steve坐在沙发上，Bucky坐在地上，日光的角度变换着不知不觉已近正午。气氛并不僵硬。至少这一次Bucky没有空洞地望着远处不可知的一点。他安静地待在Steve脚边，好像很惬意，不时看看指甲或者抓抓肚皮。过了一个小时后他甚至昏昏欲睡，歪着脑袋枕在沙发垫上。等他醒来Steve便翻过一页纸，藏起他熟睡的、长长的睫毛在眼底阴影浓重的样子。

在Steve不出任务时他们经常这样。无需言语，宁静的早晨，Steve画画，Bucky坐在他脚边。

Steve尽量不往深处去想。

——

一天下午，在悠闲的半日之后，Steve劝Bucky跟他去地下健身房。“消耗多余能量。”他这么说，Bucky只是耸肩。

“你说去就去。”他随便地说。

（Tony一直追着Steve索要Bucky的资料：他的力量，弱点，能力，极限。“你不想知道那群混账对他都干了什么嘛？”Tony问他。

“该知道的我已经知道了。”Steve没好气地回答，“等他准备好了自然会说更多。”

“Cap。”Tony皱着脸，“他也许永远也回想不起来。”

Tony说得对。他的确需要了解Bucky现在能做到哪种地步，也好避免让他负担太重。稍微练习一下是个好主意。房间里会只有他和Bucky，没有什么仪器，不需要任何扫描。）

砝码是按Clint的力道设置的，Bucky嗤之以鼻地又加上一百磅。他不怎么费力地做了一套热身。超乎普通人的体力。绝对比他过去要强大得多。Steve把他带到引体向上的横杆前，不过Bucky只是看了一眼，就把左手——机械的那只——背到身后，仅用右手握住横杆。

“你确定？”Steve看着他调整握力。

“走着瞧。”Bucky低声说。

他做了两套引体向上，汗水滑落脸颊。Steve站在旁边给他计数。第二套快做完时，Bucky两脚落地差点站不稳，胸口起伏得厉害，脖子都涨红了。他的长发——特地扎成马尾——已经松散开来，一缕一缕地粘着他的脸。

很显然：他的上半身主要力量来自于他的义肢。Steve拍拍Bucky汗湿的、微微发抖的肩膀，说：“行了，我们——”

“不，”Bucky一边喘气一边说，他又伸手握住横杆，左臂背在后腰，“我还可以做一套。”

“你不必在这里勉强自己去证明什么。”Steve说。

“告诉我，我做得到。”Bucky喘着，双眼明亮，睁得很大，专注地看着Steve。Steve好像被他的眼神中的某一种不熟悉的东西震慑住了。Bucky说：“拜托你。”

好吧。Sam也总是在讲那种正面的，积极的强化之类的概念。“好。”Steve放开他，“好的，听你的，加油，Buck。”

Bucky在每一次拉伸时呻吟。他的肌肉和筋脉在皮肤下鼓胀着，很分明。Steve吞下关切的心情继续给他计数和鼓励。如果这是Bucky的需求，那么Steve就会帮助他完成。

“还有四个，快成功了。很棒，Buck。加油。好，还有三个。”

等到Bucky做完，他的右手已经在强压之下抖个不停。他就近坐在一张举重椅上，仰起头，闭着眼睛，努力想缓过气来。

然后他睁开眼睛看着Steve。Steve突然找到了合适的对白。

“你是打算在那儿赖一整天，还是再继续干下去？”

Bucky笑得象一头小野兽。他跟着Steve走到下一排举重器旁边。锻炼的节奏有点粗暴，但好像对Bucky产生了很不错的效果。他眼里的光芒是Steve几乎以为自己再也见不到的。Steve觉得为了这一点腰酸背痛已经不算什么了。

“我真是佩服。”Steve说，他们已经把健身房都玩了一遍。“说实话，Buck。你干得很不错。去洗个澡吧。”

Bucky从划船机上慢吞吞地起来，朝他歪斜地敬了个礼。他去了更衣室，Steve则留下来收拾整理。Bucky很强壮，Steve心想，即使没有那条胳膊也依然如是。如果他愿意的话甚至可以成为复仇者队伍里强有力的一份子。Steve不知道Bucky是不是愿意。Bucky很少和他谈话，特别是关于将来，几乎只字不提。

过了差不多二十分钟Bucky还没出来。Steve玩着starkphone，但忍不住看了好几次时间。最后，出于担心，他直接去了更衣室。

“Buck？”他呼唤着，声音回荡在室内。他听见水流声，感觉蒸汽的热意。他拐了个弯看见Bucky赤裸地站在花洒下面，机械臂撑在墙面上，仿佛那是他全部的支柱。

“嗨，你没闷死吧，嗯？”Steve的玩笑一点也不有趣，连他自己都听出来了。

Bucky扭过头。他的长发湿淋淋地贴在皮肤上。“抱歉，”他说，“我好像忘记时间了。”他用右手接了一点沐浴露。

“你还没开始洗？”Steve的声音里忍不住带上一点不悦。浪费那么多水……“你还好吗？”

“没事，我只是——”Bucky轻叹着把沐浴液抹在胸口，“别担心，我马上就出来。”

Steve退了出去，但一直在更衣室门口等到Bucky出来。Bucky穿着干净的衣服，身体还是湿的，长发披散，洇湿了T恤。

“唉。Buck，你怎么连头发都不擦。过来，笨蛋。”Steve从Bucky手中接过半干的毛巾，在他脑袋上一通乱抹。

Bucky就站在那儿微微低下头让Steve擦拭他的头发。“没有你我该怎么活下去？”他的话音象是旧时布鲁克林的。

“闭嘴。”Steve回答，但心里想的却是差一点就失去你了。

晚些时候，他给Tony发了封简讯。第二天冬兵就正式受邀参加集体小组会。“他们真的打算那么干？”收到邮件的Bucky问Steve。

“只要你也真的愿意。”Steve说。Bucky点点头，然后就加入了。

宁静的上午开始变得微妙。

Steve还是拿着纸笔坐在沙发上，Bucky也还是坐在地板上。但现在，Bucky的手会搭着Steve光裸的脚，或者他的脑袋会靠着Steve的腿。Steve告诉自己身体接触有着正面效果。愿意碰到他，说明Bucky感到舒畅，感到心情不错。所以他接受着这样的小小亲密举动。只要Bucky想要的，他就愿意给予。

——

一个看似平淡无奇的上午，当Steve把视线从素描簿上移开，Bucky已经又睡着了。这一次Bucky整个人歪在Steve腿上，脸颊贴着他的小腿。Steve不自觉地微笑了片刻，他把铅笔夹在耳朵后面伸手去挠Bucky的头发。

“嗨，”他说，“这样子睡觉你的脖子会抽筋。”

Bucky发出不知是吸鼻子还是叹息之类的声音，睡意朦胧，继续把脸往Steve腿上蹭。Steve只穿着居家短裤，直接的肌肤接触让他鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来。

“快点儿，”Steve轻轻拉扯Bucky的头发想唤起他的注意，“起来。”

不过Bucky的回应只是一声低沉的轻哼。

“唔，”Steve说，“Buck？”

“我喜欢睡在这里。”Bucky咕哝着，嘴唇贴在Steve的膝盖上，他迎合Steve的手指仿佛极其渴求他的触碰。“继续。很舒服。”

“这样？”Steve的手指梳理过那长而柔软的发丝。

“嗯，”十分细微的声音。“别停。”

于是Steve便依言继续。这样子抚弄Bucky的头发感觉格外地怀念，格外地惆怅。他想起两人曾经在布鲁克林共度的冬日，裹成一团窝在取暖器边上，互相用手掌摩挲对方去除寒意。他想问Bucky是不是还记得那间老公寓，是不是还记得他们经受的风，雨，和雪。但他怕自己会逼迫Bucky回忆太多事。Steve的手指停顿了，他突然想到也许Bucky再也无法回忆从前，这个念头象一记重锤似地击中他。也许Bucky再也想不起来Steve有多爱他了——有多么不由自主地、不为人知地爱着他——甚至可能Bucky从头到尾都没有感受到过Steve的爱。

Bucky的脑袋顶撞他的腿，把他从思绪中唤回。“老天，别在这时候停下。”Bucky说，声音又低又沙哑。

“你没事吧？”Steve问，“怎么了吗？”

“没事。”Bucky悄声答道。他垂着头，长发披散如幕，Steve看不见他的表情。“我很好。”

“真的？你的样子就象一只猫，而我是一根痒痒挠。”Steve笑着。Bucky没有应和他，只是靠着他的腿动了动，说：“有那么悲剧吗？”他的手也搭上来，轻柔地，缓缓地落在Steve的脚踝上。

Steve咳了两声。“不，没有，我想还不至于。”他又开始抚摸Bucky的头发，Bucky放松下来了。

这样子碰他感觉真的很怪。Steve的手指毫无目的地游荡，轻轻地来回动着。Bucky的呼吸变得平稳，好像非常满足，Steve敢说如果他真是只猫就会打起呼噜了。这个想法又让他想笑。

然后Bucky抬起手碰到了他的。头发往后垂落着，Steve看见他的脸，他紧闭的眼睛。还来不及问Bucky是不是不想要他梳理头发了，却得到意外的回答：Bucky拉着他的手来到脸颊，下颌。一路抚摸，太亲密的接触，这不该是朋友间的举动。Steve张开嘴但没有抽回手。他不该退缩。于是Bucky拉着他的手来到脖子，来到动脉剧烈地搏动的位置。

他们的手交握着正好卡在Bucky脖子上；矜持地，然而又是急切地，Bucky攥紧Steve的手指。

Steve呼吸一滞。“怎——”他结巴地问。

“求你。”Bucky抽着气，喉结在Steve手下滑动，“求你。”

有时候大脑就是会突然当机空白。Steve尽管打过超级血清也不能例外，他满脑都是Bucky。他竟然那么地温顺，那么地脆弱。他竟然能那么甜蜜地要求自己——

Steve猛地回神，意识到自己只要再加一点点力就能切断好友的氧气供给。

他蓦然起身差点把Bucky撞倒。坐在地上的Bucky眨着眼睛望着他，脸上是受伤的神色。

“抱歉，”Steve说，“我——抱歉，差点忘记了，我安排了一场训练。”这是谎言，一个差劲至极的谎言。听见这个谎言的Bucky表情变得空白。

他一声不吭地看着Steve逃走。

——

Steve知道自己不该为这种事去找Sam。首先这件事太私密，是只能存在于他自己和Bucky之间的，暧昧不明的东西。其次，从Bucky再度露面起Sam就一直充当Steve的心灵导师，再把他当情绪垃圾桶实在太不公平了。

但Steve总得有个方向，他不能继续待在那套房间里和Bucky在一起。所以Steve决定下楼去健身房，结果，还是遇上了Sam。Sam已经在里面了，把一个沙袋打得晃晃悠悠。

“好啊Cap。”他打了个招呼，然后看见Steve的表情，又说：“你怎么一副大白天撞见鬼的样子？”

“我没事。”Steve说。又一个笨拙的谎。Sam肯定很明白，不过他只是挑起眉毛把拳击绷带丢给Steve。Steve接住了，默默地往手上缠。

将近有一小时，Sam为他举着沙包，让他尽情地揍到缝线都几乎要开裂。“现在可以谈谈了吗？”沙包后的Sam保持防守型姿势问。

“不。”又是一轮三连击。

“你们俩睡过了？”

一记上勾拳。“随你怎么说。”

“所以是Barnes那边的问题？”

最后一拳，正中红心，力道大得Sam都后退一步。Steve叹息着望向别处，故意不去看Sam控诉的眼神。“只是我的一些小问题，不想每一次都麻烦你。”

“我知道啦，”Sam从地上拎起一瓶水丢给他，“不过我抱着那家伙在天上飞过诶，我得说他一点也不小啊。”

Steve忍俊不禁，用水瓶挡住笑容。

“所以，你快坦白。”Sam说。他坐在举重椅上，样子还挺舒服的。

Steve再度叹息。他要怎么解释一件连他本人都弄不明白的事？他把水瓶扔进垃圾桶，慢慢地解开拳击绷带，寻找合适的措辞。最终他开口说：“我认为Bucky希望能为自己在冬日士兵这个身份下所做的事情受到惩罚。”

Sam点点头，若有所思。“为什么你这么想？”

“他叫我伤害他。”Steve说。他的视线仍集中在拳击绷带上，所以只能想象Sam会露出怎样扭曲的表情。

Sam的声音倒很直接，有点拔高了，听起来就吓得不轻。“他到底是怎么说的？”

“不是他说了什么，是他的行为。”Steve说，尽可能地解释着他们一个平常又惬意的上午怎么会发生他把手放在Bucky脖子上这种事。“我不知道该怎么办。”Steve总结道，把用过的拳击绷带也丢进垃圾桶，“我在想——上帝，如果HYDRA就是那样伤害他的呢？如果他已经习以为常，他——”Steve想都不敢想，他无法思考那七十年Bucky遭受了多少痛苦。他用手掌按着发热的眼眶不让自己再想下去。

“我明白了，伙计。现在，我们得呼吸。记得呼——吸——？镇定点。”Sam的手安慰地在他背上打圈。“我知道你吓坏了，不过说实在的，你说的这件事，听起来跟那帮混蛋对待俘虏可不太一样啊。”

Steve抬头看着Sam。“你是说？”

“我可以百分百向你保证，HYDRA基地里没人会给Bucky扎头发，也不会在他出任务回来时给他拥抱。”

Steve迷茫地皱着眉。“也许你说得对，但怎么说那都是不健康的。”

“健康又是什么定义？”Sam耸肩，“听着，我没法告诉你到底何为健康，对每个人来说那都是不同的方式。有时候看起来很混乱，有时候好像又很怪。不过呢，起码比酗酒好，是不是？”

Steve不悦：“这不好笑。”

“我本来就没在开玩笑。”Sam沉声说，“你得去和Bucky谈谈，伙计。不管他想要什么，总得有个理由。就从理由入手。”

Steve回想起自己逃出房间时Bucky的表情，心里被愧疚感淹没了。他捂着脸苦闷不已。“你说得对，我们要谈谈。”他揉揉疲惫的脸，想到当他用手指梳理着Bucky的头发，那宁谧，恬静，又魅惑的时刻。Bucky似乎非常享受那感觉，只不过……“你觉得那会和性有关吗？”他问Sam。

“哇，那超过我的职业范畴了，”Sam说着两手猛摇表示我不知道，“这方面你们要自己去解决了，老爷爷。”

Steve笑着低下头，被Sam在背上轻拍一记。

“只是你要记住，”Sam提醒他，“保持耐心。”

于是Steve就带着满脑袋问号和胆战心惊上楼了。

——

不知为何Steve觉得Bucky可能还会待在沙发边那个位置，犹如他们刚才按下了暂停键，可以毫无罅隙地继续下去。当然现实不可能那样，现实里，Bucky不在客厅也不在厨房，浴室大门敞开里面没有人影。Steve敲敲Bucky的卧室房门，但回音是从走廊的另一头，Steve的卧室里传出来的。

“在这里。”Bucky喊道。

Steve犹豫着推开门，不知面前等待他的是什么。他应该有心理准备的。Bucky坐在他的床脚，仍然穿着Steve的旧牛仔裤和一件半新的神盾局T恤，他两手软软地搭在膝盖上，垂着头。听见开门声他才抬眼望过来。

“嗨。”Steve说。

“嗨。”Bucky回答。Bucky看起来苍白而不安，几乎又回到五个月前他刚踏上纽约时的那个样子了。他用右手抓抓后脑。“是说，我想告诉你，我很抱歉——”他顿了顿，手也落下来，“我们把这件事忘了吧。”他的牙齿咬得好紧，下颌都在微微发颤。Steve的心也跟着一揪。

“我不能就这样当作什么事都没发生。”他说，Bucky闻言瑟缩了一下，Steve就更懊恼。“不，我的意思是——”他走进房间单膝跪在Bucky面前；这个人，这个曾跟随他出生入死的不可思议的存在——他伸出手去，将Bucky的手握住。“Buck，告诉我你到底在想什么。”

“没什么。”Bucky的双眼短暂地与Steve交汇，是象两人在天空母舰上时那样惶然的神色，“什么都没有想。”

“别胡说八道了。”Steve斥道，Bucky又一缩，把手抽回去。“Buck，拜托你就告诉我。”

“我也不知道好吗？”Bucky说，“我不——找不到语言来形容它，还要如何告诉你——”他的声音越来越尖，几乎是惊恐无措，Steve无法眼睁睁地看着他这样。所以Steve将他拉进怀抱，手指落在他半长的发间，让他把脸埋在自己肩上。

“没事的，会没事的。”

（Steve也不知道会不会没事，但那其实不算是谎话。）

“我就在这儿，在你身边。”

（这句话是真的。Steve祈求这句话能永远成真。）

“请你对我说真心话。告诉我今天你究竟在想什么。”他说。

“为什么？”蹭在他颈窝里的Bucky问，“忘记这件事不好吗？”

Steve摇头。“我必须知道你有怎样的需求，Buck。否则让我怎么照顾你？”他的话脱口而出，根本来不及考虑个中意味。Bucky Barnes，向来都是那么地冷炫酷，那么地随心所欲，从不需要被疼爱。Steve的本意并非羞辱他，但好像听起来就有点那个意思。

所以Bucky已经离开他的怀抱，有些惊讶地看着他。不是愤怒，仅仅是出于惊讶。“你——你……”他吞口水，“愿意照顾我？”

“当然愿意。”Steve伸手把他的一缕散发夹到耳后，动作仔细而柔缓。“只要那是你的愿望。你想不想？”

Bucky睁大眼睛，点头。“想。”

Steve起身坐到Bucky身边的床垫上。他总觉得现在两人需要处在同一个水平。

“我以为，在你经历过那么多事情以后，”Steve轻声说，“你会想成为另一种样子，你知道的，独立，掌控一切的样子。”

Bucky的眉毛拧了起来。“Steve，你不明白吗？”他摊开双臂，“从你把我带来这里开始我就一直控制着自己。”他的胳膊象灌了铅似地沉下了，落在身体两边。“我时时刻刻命令自己不要犯错。每一分每一秒，我都得确保自己说了正确的话，做了正确的事，杀了正确的人，走到正确的方向。因为如果我犯了错，就——”他仿佛很无助地摇头。

“就怎样？”Steve追问，“如果犯错，你觉得会怎样？”

Bucky干巴巴地笑了一声又立刻咬着嘴唇忍住。他不断地吞咽着，环顾四周，仿佛能够Steve等待的回答就藏在哪个角落里。

“就会让每个人都意识到我并不属于这里。”许久以后，他说，“或者更糟一点，别人一无所觉，我还要自己下决心离开。”

“Buck。”Steve的声音很轻。他觉得自己简直是个傻瓜；是他鼓励Bucky和团队一起训练，出任务，回到战场上去。他以为让Bucky有新的目标和战友是件好事。但他彻头彻尾地错了。“我很抱歉，不该在你还没准备好的时候就催促你。”

“不，那不是问题的关键。”Bucky烦闷地回答，“我想工作。我想成为有用的人。但有时候我也需要——”他突然噤声，左手捂住了嘴。他闭着眼睛不断摇头。

Steve期望那句话的结尾会是你，我需要你，但他明白那又是另一回事。“需要放弃控制权。”他一字一字地说，“起码有片刻不必再那么神经紧绷。”

Bucky的手落到大腿上，感激地点头。

“你信任我，愿意把控制权交给我？”

Bucky歪头注视着Steve。“除了你还能有谁？”他反问。

Steve用拳头堵在嘴巴上咳嗽，掩饰脸上飞起的红晕。“好的。我明白了。你想要我怎么做？”

Bucky在Steve的视线下有些局促，他的手指松开T恤下摆，没有加以回答，只是耸耸肩。

Steve又问：“之前你想要我，呃，摸你的头发。你喜欢那样，对吗？”

Bucky的视线迎上他的。“明知故问。”

“好吧。那你喜欢它哪一点？”

Bucky又耸肩。“舒服。”

“感觉上……很安慰？”

“差不多。”

“还有呢？”

Bucky的嘴角扯了一下，然后回答：“象是我做了什么好事获得的奖励。”

Steve还记得那天早晨在健身房，Bucky一直坚持到极限。他寻求并得到了Steve的鼓励。接着，后来，在更衣室——

“那次你在浴室等了那么久就是因为这样吗？”Steve问，“你是不是在……期待能够获得别的奖励？”

Bucky忽然低下头。“我喜欢你给我擦头发。”这就是他全部的回答。

“但你真正期待的是我为你洗澡。”Steve不假思索地说。

Bucky半张的唇间逸出一声轻叹。“如果那样就更好。”

要忍住不去想象给面前这个人身上涂抹沐浴露的情景实在太难，还有抚摸他酸痛的部位，在温热的水流下按压那些地方的样子。要把这些想象摒除脑海太难了。实际上根本是不可能的任务。Steve虽然是有超乎常人的体能，不过他终究还是人类。

他摇头让自己定下心来。“我明白了。”他说，“听起来还算好懂。但是今天早晨，你握着我的手——”Bucky又在不安了，“——放在脖子上的时候，是什么意思？”

“我不知道。”Bucky说，“你难道从不曾想过让某个人……暂时地，掌握你的生死？”

不。Steve一点也不想。但他不能对Bucky那样说，现在的Bucky连眼神都在恳求Steve的理解，所以他不能那样说。“我不想伤害你。”他只好这么回答。

“我也不想。”Bucky的口吻好像Steve怎么想就能怎么做似地。上帝，如果真是那样就好了。

“那么，怎么说？早上你是在试验我？”Steve问。

“不，我不用试验。”Bucky的手指弯曲又伸直，似有若无地擦过Steve的膝盖。“我相信你。”

“哪怕代价是你的生命？”

Bucky没有低头，没有移开视线。“哪怕是我的生命。”

Steve不知道自己该哭还是笑。Bucky甚至都不记得过去了，不记得他们一起经历的战争，不记得任何事。Bucky的认知仅限于狙击，暗杀，还有在这里和Steve共度的日子。这些就足够让他相信自己？他怎么可以就那样相信自己？

Bucky的手紧紧地握住了Steve的。“现在你明白了，”他对Steve说，“就是这样。接受，或者拒绝。”Bucky似乎想笑，但笑容犹如镜子上歪曲的裂痕，很快又消失不见。“告诉我你的答案，因为我只能跟随你的选择而前进。”

Steve依然没完全搞懂他们之间发生了什么事，是友情，还是依恋，还是更多。但他知道自己的选择只有那一个。“我当然会接受。”他说，回握Bucky的手，心砰砰地在胸腔里直跳，“但如果我做出了你无法接受的事情呢？”

Bucky考虑了大概一分钟，另一只手的指尖点着唇瓣。“那我就大喊‘JERSEY’。”他说。

“JERSEY？”

Bucky笑了：“那是我最不想去的地方。”

Steve相当为难地瞥他一眼。“拜托，别用JERSEY好嘛，Sam老家就在那儿。学校都很不错的。”

Bucky的眉毛一动，好像心情更好了。“如果连安全词都不让我来挑，那说不定你比你想象中还要热衷于控制他人。”

“那就JERSEY。”Steve习惯性地望天。

气氛不那么沉重了，从Bucky身上就看得出来；他的肩膀不再紧绷，背也挺得更直，表情变得坦率而友善。“就这么决定了。”他说。

“嗯。”Steve没有放开他的手。“我们会——一点一点循序渐进，可以吗？毕竟我们都没有经验。”他笑着。Bucky也嘴角上扬，露出非常接近笑的一个表情。他们之间什么问题都没有了。

不过随即Steve就想起他们还坐在他的床上，时间也不早了。他还没想通这一领域是否与性有关。在他目前的概念里，Bucky只是想由别人来指挥他怎么做，并且获得温柔的对待。他本来打算询问Bucky接下来该怎么办，又觉得那会与其目的相悖。

Bucky就在旁边近距离看着他的脸，好像希望能看出下一步的蛛丝马迹。Steve抿起嘴绞尽脑汁想了一招出来。

“告诉你吧：今晚你可以待在这儿。待在我的卧室里。”他观察着Bucky的瞳孔，慢慢斟酌着用词，“……地板上。”

黑色瞬间扩张了，只留下细细一圈冰蓝。自动反应。“听起来很棒。”Bucky小声说。

“我可以给你几个枕头——”Steve开口。

“不！”Bucky又抓住他的手，“我的意思是，那样就很好。枕头太软，你也那样觉得吧？”他习惯性地耸肩。Steve默默拜托自己的心脏不要再抽痛了。

“我明白，”Steve说，他真的明白；“那么你就睡在地上。在我旁边，让我随时能看见你。如果你能够坚持一晚上不起来或者走动的话——”Steve曾整夜听见客厅里的脚步声，来回地走着，无尽徘徊。“——那么奖励也好商量。”这个目标不难，很有可行性，可以给Bucky一个轻松的开头。并且说实在的也在Steve能够掌握的范畴里，还有些象当年他们在法国打仗时席地而睡的日夜。

“奖励？”Bucky慢悠悠地说，从容明显是装出来的。他舔着嘴唇象是能品味这个单词的含义似地。“比如？”

“走着瞧。先过了今晚再说。”Steve回答。

他们睡下了，Bucky侧躺在床边的地板上，枕着左臂。在Steve眼里那样根本不算舒适，但他没有立场去评判Bucky。所以他就睡在床沿，托着腮帮子居高临下地看着Bucky。

“你感觉还好吗？”他问。

“岂止是‘好’，简直棒极了。”Bucky抬眼看他，黑暗中Bucky的双眼闪耀着，象是泪光，又象是怀着感激。“谢谢你。我就知道你最可靠。永远都是你最可靠。”

Steve想问他这句话是什么意思，不过Bucky已经闭上眼睛，呼吸变深变慢。Steve被一直忽视的疲惫感笼罩住了，很快也进入梦乡，但他还是在朦胧中伸出一只手，轻轻地放在Bucky柔软的头发上。

这一夜他们睡得比过去几周都安稳。

等到早晨，Steve做了黄油面包当早餐，亲手喂进Bucky嘴里。他一口一口地喂食他，作为成功地完成指示的奖励。坐在餐桌边上喂一个成年人吃面包这种事一开始感觉很蠢。不过Bucky满怀感激地吞下食物，投向Steve的目光也那么依恋，那么爱慕，Steve就根本不去在乎了。

——

他们不会整天都这样，不会一直保持这个状态。有时候他们太忙，有时候Bucky则不需要被命令。但时不时地，Steve会发现他耷拉着脑袋，在胳膊肘上抓来抓去浑身抖个不停。这时Steve就明白自己应该做什么了。

Bucky最喜欢的还是那样待在Steve脚边。Steve也很快意识到这点，Bucky喜欢居于下位，喜欢仰头看着他，那样给他梳理头发最舒服。Steve会不时抓抓他的头皮，用低沉、温柔的声音对他说：

“你做得很好，”他说，“我为你感到骄傲。”

“真的？”Bucky的脑袋贴到Steve膝盖上，让他捏自己另一个耳朵，“你觉得骄傲吗？”他的声音象蜜糖一样粘腻，恍然若梦。也许Bucky的确正置身梦境，谁知道呢？

“当然。非常骄傲。”Steve说。他差点就说出“你是我的好孩子”这种话了，但又觉得那样太突兀，有些超出进展，过于充满占有欲。Steve最不希望Bucky受到惊吓。

也有时候Bucky需要被强硬地对待。通常那时候大家都到达临界点，任务出状况，或者媒体长枪短炮地轰炸；Bucky会在大厦里象一只困兽似地徘徊，对每一个靠近他的人态度凶狠。

“喂！”那天Steve一手按在他胸口叫他住嘴，他刚刚对Ms.Potts骂了难听话。“给我休息去。马上。”

Bucky鼻翼翕动，有那么片刻Steve怀疑他们俩是不是就要这样打起来。但最终Bucky退却了，让Steve拉着他的胳膊走进电梯，回到他们居住的楼层。Steve很明白隐私的必要性。他们从不在人前这么做。这是只属于他们两个的秘密。

“你他妈在搞什么？”周围没有别人之后Steve问。

Bucky不回答，他在下陷的客厅里来回大步走动。他低声咆哮，双手捂着脸。他不停地走来走去直到Steve抓住他的肩膀。

“跟我来。”

Bucky跟着他走向卧室。

Steve把他按在床上，Bucky挣扎闪避了好一会儿：床太软，洁白的床单在他眼里过于纯净，他不想触碰它们。Steve很明白他为什么要躲，但今天不一样，今天Bucky必须接受它。

“别动。躺下。”

Bucky震惊地站着不动了，他的肩膀在Steve双手下感觉很紧张。不过最终Bucky顺从地躺了下去。Steve也爬上床睡到他旁边，把Bucky的背靠在自己胸前，两人紧密地贴合在一起。他们还穿着制服，一堆皮带和Stark牌的盔甲装备，让动作笨拙而不自在。

但这些都不重要。重要的是Steve的双臂搂住Bucky的胸口，他的腿也与Bucky的腿纠缠着，将他整个人都抱住了。不是令人痛苦的拥抱，但他抱得很紧，Bucky一开始还持续挣扎。

“你可以试着跟我打架。”Steve在他耳边咬牙，“但我们会在这里待到你冷静下来为止。听得懂吗？”

“不！”Bucky大叫。不知道他是不明白Steve的话，还是不明白眼下的处境。他在Steve的怀里扭动但挣脱不出来。如果他真的想走，用左手就可以办到，所以Steve猜测他并不真心在反抗。

Steve抱他更紧。“嘘，听我说。听着。没事了。”

现在他们正在滚来滚去，他怀里的Bucky在颤抖。“不，”Bucky发出啜泣般的声音，“不，不好。”

“我们到底是在干什么，Buck？你的心思究竟是在这里，还是在别的地方？”Steve问。他的嘴唇就在Bucky耳边，声音犹如情人间的呢喃。

Bucky安静下来不动了。“在这里。”他仿佛在保证，“我——和你在一起。”破碎的声音，“Steve——”

Steve再度安抚他，让他别说话。他的下巴搁在Bucky的头顶，紧闭双眼。“我不会伤害你。我们就在这里躺一会儿。想多久都行。”

“对不起。”Bucky说，啜泣着。

“我明白。”

“我又把事情弄得一团糟。”

“世界末日又不会来，我也不会走。”

“哈，说得也对。”Bucky在他怀里躺了几分钟，呼吸从粗重变得平稳。“Steve？”他呼唤着。

“嗯？”

“你能不能……？再紧一点？”

Steve咬着嘴唇忍耐着不要亲吻Bucky的头顶。“我可不想压断你的肋骨。”

“不会的。我很强壮。再紧一点点。”Bucky哀求他。

Bucky很少要求什么，大部分时候，他只是让Steve凭着心情要求他这样那样。所以这次Steve满足了他，稍微加了点力道箍住他的身体，把他抱得前所未有地紧。“这样好吗？”Steve问。

“很好。”Bucky轻叹。

床头柜上的闹钟显示他们那样拥抱了有两个小时。Bucky的颤抖慢慢平息，身体变得僵硬，最后软化。Steve略微放松钳制，并在听见Bucky柔和的呼噜声后慢慢放开他。

Bucky睡着了。毫无疑问。Steve自己也精疲力尽，可以的话恨不得睡上十二个小时。他仔细想了想，能在Bucky身边睡着该是多么棒的感觉。即使有了这种关系以后他们也从未同床共枕。那样做似乎太亲密。只有卑鄙的混蛋才会趁Bucky这么脆弱的时候占便宜。Steve想着。

所以他下床，把棉被给Bucky盖上。换好便服后他又倒了一杯水放在床头柜以防Bucky醒来口渴。给队友们回了几条信息，再写短信向Pepper为之前道过歉，他就真的累坏了。也许这世上还有成千上万无数的事情需要他去注意，但其中唯一重要的那个已经在他床上安睡。

他躺到沙发上，高楼灯光变幻着透进大玻璃窗。他可以听见房间另一头的卧室里均匀的呼吸声，他知道Bucky一切都好。然后他也睡着了。

——

Steve醒来时正好听见盘子在咖啡桌上弄出了声响。他眯起一只眼睛，发现Bucky正站在桌前，属于Steve的短裤套在他身上有点不合适。盘子里堆了很高的鸡蛋和培根。

“昨晚不是存心要霸占你的床。”Bucky说，手指抓抓一头乱发。

“我不介意。”Steve回答。他坐起来，端起盘子接过餐叉开始进食。他都不记得Bucky最后一次给他做饭是几时。也许远在1939年了。特意煎过的蛋和半焦的培根，Steve喜欢的口味。“很好吃，Buck，谢谢。”

Bucky耸肩，赤裸着上身双手抱胸，仍然站在Steve面前。“起码我还能干这个。”他说。

Steve抬头。“你打算站在这里看着我吃？”

Bucky踌躇了一下，手臂抱紧了，喉结上下滑动。Steve叹了口气拍拍脚边的地板。Bucky的脸上浮现出一丝感激和释怀地坐在了那里。

“我以为你会想多休息一会儿。”Bucky说着小心翼翼地磨蹭Steve的膝盖。

“我没事。”Steve塞了一大口煎蛋，“不能怪你，谁叫你是一只猫。”

“一只猫吗？你以前还管我叫斗牛犬。”Bucky的鼻子沿着Steve的膝盖凸起往下滑到胫骨的位置。“威胁要一直给我戴口套来着。”

Steve咀嚼到一半停止了，他低头注视着自己相识最久的老友。“从我们还很小的时候起我就不那么说你了。”他慢慢说道。

“是啊，我知道。”Bucky打呵欠，“反正你也没真的做过，那种年纪只能口头说说而已。”

Steve匆忙把盘子放回咖啡桌上，弄出很大的声响。“你还记得那时候的事？”

Bucky还是耸肩。“当然。有一部分很朦胧，很混乱，不过——”

“那么你——”Steve吞咽着，“你还记得我们过去的家吗？”

“Clark大街上的公寓？”Bucky问，似乎还很冷静的样子，“是的，我记得。简直象个垃圾堆。散热器总是出故障，玻璃窗总是关不严。”

Steve非常小心、非常温柔地弯下腰，他捧住Bucky的脸让他抬头，让他能直视着自己。Steve的拇指抚摸他的额角，指尖托住他的下颌。他想说点不那么多愁善感，不那么催泪的话，却怎么也说不出口了。

“嗨，”Bucky朝他眨眼，“听我讲起过去的事感觉一定很差。我不说了，好吗？很抱歉让你回忆那些。”

“不，”Steve的声音带着哽咽，“我没有不开心。只是——我以为你已经全部忘记了。”

“所以说你——”Bucky抬起右手，颤抖地摸上Steve发烫的脸颊，“你不生气？”

Steve摇头。“我很高兴。我为你骄傲。”他鼓起勇气在Bucky额头上一吻，看见Bucky因这个吻而闭上眼睛。“想到我是唯一一个记得那些事情的人就觉得很痛苦。所以你不必在我身边只字不提，Buck。你的话让我觉得自己不再孤独。”

“可是，”Bucky皱着眉毛看着他，“你也知道我不再是那个人了。曾经和你一起奔跑的孩子，我不再是他了。”

“对，我知道，但那没关系。我也不是从前的我。”Steve只要耸肩就会显得很沮丧似地，“不管是字面意义还是其他。”

Bucky的脸颊贴在Steve的大腿上。这样看着Bucky让Steve的脖子很酸，但他没有让对方改变姿势。“你还想听听其他我还记得的事情吗？”Bucky小声问。

“想。告诉我。”Steve回答。他抚摸着Bucky的头发，听他回忆过去那些肉店，冷饮店，乃至周末舞会，乃至写作业字迹潦草就会打他们手心的老师。

这是漫长时间来Steve所度过的最美好的早晨。

——

于是他们就维持那样的关系：一起生活的朋友，同时也是队友。那似乎经常能安抚Bucky的身心。大多数情况下，他们之间是一种恬静而温柔的状态；不过也有时候Bucky会故意捣乱，想看看Steve会采取什么手段。

“为什么你要这样胡闹？”某天，Bucky不管Steve说什么都不听，最后Steve忍不住发起火来。

“你想怎么样？再把我扔到床上抱着，等我安静？”Bucky反唇相讥。他在挑衅。

Steve咬着嘴唇，深呼吸。他不喜欢这种不受尊重的感觉，此刻他甚至得用全部自制力来忍耐。“跪下来，趴着。”他用平静的语调说。

他们身边没有其他人，这里是他们的客厅。Bucky对于Steve的命令只是翻了个白眼。“是嘛，好吧。”

“我说，”Steve的手按住他的右肩，用足够的力道把他往下压，“跪下。双手撑地。趴着。”

Bucky立刻跪了下去，因为惊讶而半张着嘴。Steve定了定神，朝远处一堵墙示意。

“爬过去，坐在角落。我不开口，你就不准动。”

Bucky似乎想说些什么，但最终还是忍住了，沉默、缓慢而小心地爬开。他最后朝Steve看了一眼——Steve觉得那是被深深震慑的一眼——跪坐起来面对着墙壁。

Steve看着那样的Bucky大脑一片混乱，他很努力地想让呼吸平稳一点。这他妈是怎么搞出来的，他心想。为什么Bucky竟然会服从？

他一定喜欢这样。就象Steve一样。

Steve揉着疲惫的脸。事情一下子变复杂了。

过了四十五分钟，Bucky还是在角落一动不动。Steve受不了了。他一直在沙发上看着Bucky，现在他起身，走近他。

“来，”他伸出手，“起来吧。”

Bucky被Steve拉起来，呆滞而失焦的双眼与Steve对视。他什么都没说，只是站在那儿等待，手还被Steve握着。

许久，Steve才说：“你做得很不错。”

那不是玩笑，亦非嘲讽。顶着一头乱糟糟长发的Bucky明白这一点。Steve想给他他所需要的东西。他用手指打理着Bucky的头发。

“现在，你想让我来为你洗澡吗？”他轻声问。

Bucky点头，他靠向Steve的手，脸颊被对方的掌心包裹着。他闭上眼。“求你。”

“去打开热水器。我马上就来。”

Bucky去了，跪得太久他的腿一定很麻，步伐也摇晃不稳。Steve看着他远去。接下来他要面临的是自己内心的小小冲突。

这个主意太糟。明明他有许多不错的想法，为什么最后却选择最糟糕的一个？给Bucky洗澡，他怎么可能边给Bucky洗澡边忍得住，而在那个时候Buck甚至毫无拒绝余地。

他掏出手机差点就要打给——谁呢？Tony？Natasha？Sam？谁他妈会给他这方面的建议？他能怎么问？嗨，你知道吗，Bucky一直很配合，很服从。我经常对待他象一只狗，你觉得那是不是很有用？

问题就在这里。Bucky象一只宠物，他是Bucky的主人。上帝，他不能那样对待Bucky。那帮混账才会做出那种事。Steve最恨那些人。

“冷静，Rogers。”他小声对自己说，双手交叉按在头顶走来走去。他听见浴室里的水声。Bucky在等他。Steve不能弃之不顾，逃避是懦夫的行为。

好。为了Bucky，最后再做一次。接下来Steve会让他好好坐下，告诉他这一切都太过火了。Steve从小就很有自制力，他觉得自己可以再坚持十分钟。

他推开浴室的门，水蒸气缭绕着扑向他。Stark在这层楼里造的浴池实在太奢华了：空旷，开放，没有第二扇门，没有浴帘，五个出水口往中间洒水。Bucky已经被浇透了。

啊啊，Bucky。他背对着门，赤裸地站在那儿冲水，头微微地仰起，水流就那样淌过他的脸。尽管Steve故意弄出很大动静，他还是好像没有意识到Steve的存在。

Steve想着不要脱衣服，不过那样子估计会更尴尬。他又不是没见过Bucky的裸体：从小就见过，一起租房子和服役时也见过。Steve的一生都在和这个人近距离地共度着。

或许正因如此吧。

Steve脱掉衣服，整齐地叠放在衣柜上。他始终注视着Bucky。Bucky没有动，连Steve走到水流下伸手拿肥皂时也没有动。

他做得到。他甚至可以让Bucky也享受其中。只要别靠得太近就好。

“把手臂抬起来。”他说。听起来象是耳语似地。Bucky顺从地抬起双臂，象一个完美的T字。Steve咳了两声从他的右手手指开始逐步清洗他的身体。为了填补沉默的空白他不断地称赞他，说着Bucky喜欢听的话。“今天你做得很好。虽然有点困难不过你都克服过去了。那样很对。最后你总能找到正确的道路。你是个好人。我为你感到骄傲。”

“Steve——”Bucky想转身，但Steve牢牢按在他腰上的手阻止了他。

“不要动，让我来。”他说着放开手。

Bucky便继续看着前方让Steve为他清洗背部。Bucky的背宽阔而结实，布满伤疤。Steve不去在乎这些伤疤。已经不要紧了。曾经伤害过Bucky的人再也无法伤害到他。

“我知道你会觉得自己不是什么好人。”他边洗边说，“你做了很多坏事，对吗？我太了解你了。现在我要告诉你，布鲁克林的James B.Barnes也从不觉得自己是个多么高尚的家伙。你的小脑瓜里想的还是那么点事情，从来没变。”

他来到Bucky左肩，金属与肌肉的交界，他小心地在那儿抹了一遍肥皂。Bucky尖锐地吸了口气但是没有动。Steve停下手。

“你走神到哪个花园里去了吗，Buck？”Steve问。

“没。”Bucky的语调很慢，又带着温度。“比花园之类的可远多了，Steve，我已经到外星球上去了好吗。”他放下手臂。

“好，很好。多谢告知。”Steve自顾自洗下去。他明白这是最后一次了，这是对他们亲密生活的道别仪式。他的手抚过Bucky的肩膀，后腰，双腿，还有Bucky的腹部和胸膛。每一次触摸都是一声再见。Steve在整个过程中和他保持距离，避免太过接近，因为如果现在碰到Bucky他的秘密就会曝光了。他的分身都硬得可以戳进对方体内，万一那样会多尴尬。所以Steve一直只站在Bucky背后，即使要靠近也小心翼翼。

“都洗好了。”他说。Bucky却立刻表示：“那我的头发呢？”

Steve忍着没有叹气。“给我洗发水。”

Bucky迫不及待的动作令Steve心碎。他接住Bucky朝他抛来的瓶子倒出一大堆。除了人造清洁剂以外每没有什么特殊的香味。Steve买它是因为便宜，Bucky用它，就单纯因为它放在那里。

“这就是为什么你不肯剪头发？”Steve满手洗发水地揉搓Bucky的长发，“太喜欢这种感觉？”

“差不多。”Bucky回答，话尾是一声低吟。“老天，你的手……”

Steve脸红了。水冲得他很热，Bucky弓起的背更是在火上浇油。他用手指按揉Bucky的头皮，轻轻推压着，结果Bucky就呻吟出来。

“我还在想你几时才肯给我这个。”他有点喘，喘息声仿佛在浴池墙壁上回荡。Steve无言以对只能保持沉默。他扳过Bucky的脑袋，让水流冲掉泡沫。

“要我回报你吗？”Bucky的话太随意了，是经过计算的，刻意的随意。Steve想尖叫。“你懂的，既然你给我洗了澡，那么我也可以为你这样那样。”

“我早上才洗过。”Steve飞快地说。

“我也是，不过那又不是代表你不能……”Steve的手指找到了Bucky后脑上的某一点，就在他脖子上方，Bucky舒服地喘着气，整个人都哆嗦起来。“上帝，就是这里。”他说着，身体一软就靠在Steve身上，头枕着Steve的肩。

“别——”Steve开口。

“求你了，”Bucky哀求道，他贴着Steve磨蹭，臀缝正好卡在Steve的分身上。“求你，我一直都那么听话……”

在Steve眼里Bucky的身体一览无遗。他的胸，腹，还有半翘在空中的、坚挺的分身。Steve闭上眼睛倒数三下。“不。”

（听起来还不象命令。）

“可是……”

“我说了，不。”

（这回严厉多了。）

Bucky回头。他的嘴唇擦过Steve的脖子。“好吧。”他说，然后换上更加确定的口吻。“我懂了。”

象只猫一般，优雅地，他转身跪下。

这不是Steve说“不”的本意。他愣住了，低头看着将头发拨到脑后的Bucky。Bucky笑得很得意，仿佛洞悉了什么秘密。

“要我用别的来换，嗯？”他的声音象蜜糖，伸出粉红的舌尖轻轻舔着Steve的分身顶端。

Steve的腿差点软掉。他一手撑着大理石墙面保持平衡。“起来。”他低吼。

“你不想让我也来为你做点什么吗？”Bucky问，声音更甜腻。他象一只小猫咪似地反复舔弄Steve的器官。“求你了，我会给你，你也给我。”

火热的嘴唇靠了过来，Steve还没回神就感觉Bucky的鼻子拱在他的双球上来回厮磨。他抓住那头湿漉漉的长发粗暴地将他拉开。“JERSEY！”他喊。

就像有人按下开关似地，Bucky的表情从戏谑的笑变得惊恐不安。“怎么了？我做了什么不对的事？”

“没有，只是——起来。”Steve抓着他的手腕拉他站起。

“你没事吧？”Bucky好像在寻找他身上——天晓得是什么——受伤之类的证据，“为什么要停？”

Steve关上水，脚步虚浮地走出冲淋区域。他从门后挂钩上取了一条毛巾。这一定是他这辈子感觉最赤裸最不想见人的时刻了。他慢吞吞地把毛巾围在腰上，故意拖延时间好不要看Bucky，同时想出一个比较好的回答。

“这件事本身只是为了你，不是我。”最终他说，“我们要区分界限。”

“为了……我？”Bucky的声音听起来好失落，“我以为是为了我们两个。难道你没有从中获得乐趣吗？”

Steve面对着墙，想要充血的部位快点疲软。“问题不在那里。”

“好吧，那么问题出在哪里？”

“因为你值得更好的对待。”Steve转身注视着Bucky。Bucky身上都是水，往地上滴个不停。“你不应当遭到这样屈居人下的对待。那对你只有坏处。尤其是现在。”

Bucky一边颤抖着想要站直一边瞪着他。“你他妈的去死。”他只是轻声在说，“你没资格告诉我什么才是我想要的。”

“Buck——”

“闭嘴。轮不到你发号施令。你说了安全词，所以现在给我好好听着。”Bucky的声音开始变大，语速也飞快。他两个拳头紧紧握着。“我以为你不会局限在这件事的表面。的确，如果换做外面那些对我根本一点儿也不了解的人来说，这他妈是件烂事。但我曾经遭受的对待——”

“你不必——”Steve还想说服他。

“我曾经遭受的对待，”Bucky的喉咙比他还要响，“与这完全不同。那些人只会给我洗脑，逼我做可恨的恶心的事。不管我是否服从都会被伤害。但那和我们之间的事有任何一点点相似吗？”

“我觉得我在利用你！”Steve咬牙切齿地，无法再忍耐，“因为我觉得那样对待你太不公平了！”

Bucky望着他，摇摇头。“总是跟他妈的殉教者一模一样。”他说。

Steve脑中浮现一段旧时回忆：在一条肮脏的小巷里有两个男孩，一个在为另一个人受伤的关节包扎。愚蠢的殉教者。Steve想流泪，但是忍住了。

“不要那样说我。”他低声说。

“可那恰如其分。”Bucky在生气。他开始在浴池地面上走动，潮湿的长发和垂软的分身摇晃着。“你不想再照顾我了对吗？可以。但别伪装出一副那都是为了我好的样子。因为事实完全就不是那样。”

“Bucky。”Steve叹息。“我并不是不想再照顾你。而是——”他把毛巾在腰上系紧，“太难了，我的感觉和你的不一样。”

Bucky张嘴，炽热的目光直视Steve，象要在他身上烧出两个洞。然后，那目光又转瞬即逝，被一脸凶狠取代。“你他妈从没问我是什么感觉，混账。”Bucky说，带着一身水赤裸地走过Steve身边，走出浴室。

Steve没有跟出去。他站在充满潮气的空旷的浴室里。远处传来关门声。Steve按住眼睛。

——

接下来几天简直度日如年。Bucky向来擅长记仇，不管过了多少年这一点好像也丝毫未变。Steve走进什么房间，他就立马走出去。Steve想说点天气或者工作计划之类无关痛痒的话，Bucky就只是“嗯”或者“哦”。Steve甚至有一次想拍拍他的胳膊。

然后就没有然后了。

“你们还睡在一起吗？”有一次搏击练习时Sam问。

“不了。”Steve说。

“想谈谈吗？”

Steve瞥他一眼。要归咎于Sam实在很不公平，但是如果Steve没听他的白痴建议，也就不会有这么糟糕的现状了。他不会失去最好的朋友。一切都会象原来那样。

（而Bucky会一直很痛苦。Steve脑内有一个声音在说。Steve恨死那声音了，不管怎么样，现在的Bucky也是一样痛苦。）

Steve只需要一个暗示，让他能够说出“我错了，我应该听你的，再给我一次机会吧，我会做得更好”。当他抛开自责自罪和先入为主的观念——他就发现Bucky说得对。没人有资格告诉他该怎么做。连Steve都不能。只要他们彼此尊重，彼此乐意，那又有什么关系呢？

（他真的想知道Bucky的感受，想知道他们之间的感情是不是爱。爱是什么？爱是人们用各种不同的方式表达我会和你在一起这一想法。Steve不在乎那究竟是什么，无论如何，都不会改变Steve愿意为他付出一切的事实。即使代价是Steve的生命。）

最终，一天晚上，Steve抱着礼物站在Bucky卧室门口。礼物用白纸包裹着，差不多一个鞋盒的大小。这是Steve想出来唯一能表达歉意的方式。

他敲敲门，没有得到回应。他拧着门把，不过里面被锁住了。他考虑了一下要不要用高一级的权限闯进去，不过在关乎信任和界限的问题上，他不能这么做。现在他只能充分地尊重Bucky的心意。

他把脑袋靠在门上。“嗨，Buck？我知道你在里面。时间还很早，你睡了吗？”

一片沉寂。

“我给你带了个东西，就放在门口。我想说，上星期的事，我非常非常抱歉。我是个混账。所以……”他把盒子放在地板上，叹息着站直，“希望你能喜欢。如果你不喜欢也没事。我们会——我们可以以后再谈。”他的额头贴在冰凉的木门上。“我想你。我想念我的朋友。我就在这儿，只要你需要我。”

Steve最后用指尖轻轻碰了一下门就走开了。他回到自己的卧室，衣服也不脱就躺到床上，清醒地望着天花板同时凝神聆听外面的动静。当然，他什么也没听见。

（Bucky太专业了。）

直到最后门被推开，Bucky抱着盒子站在门边。他一身准备上床睡觉的打扮，或者说只是便服：不穿上衣，只有Steve的旧短裤，松松垮垮地挂在腰上，要掉不掉。他的眼睛睁得很大，一眨也不眨。Steve坐起来，动作不敢太快。

“嗨。”他说。

“你是认真的？”Bucky伸手从盒子里掏出项圈。厚厚的黑色皮革，上面刻着繁复的花纹还挂了一个银色小铃铛。搭扣上有张纸片，Steve的潦草笔迹写着“请属于我”。“你真的这么决定？”Bucky再问一遍。

“是的。”Steve回答，“我决定了。”

Bucky的胳膊夹住盒子，拉出配套的皮绳。他摇着头。“你到底从哪弄的这个？”

Steve耸肩。“商业区，有家店。专业的店。”

Bucky的眉毛飞了起来。“美国队长，走进一家情趣商店，买项圈和皮绳？”

“我戴帽子了，”Steve笑着，“何况，这是个自由国度嘛。”

Bucky也笑了，他打量着项圈，而Steve打量着他的一举一动。已经太久没有看见Bucky快乐的样子。

“你喜欢吗？”Steve问，口吻尽可能地保持淡定。

Bucky拨弄项圈上的铃铛，响起一声轻巧的叮当声。“喜欢。”他抬头，脸色苍白，表情疲惫。“但你还是没有问我的感觉。”

“因为我明白了。”Steve把环抱的双手搭在膝盖上。

“我——”

“你不用非要说出来。”Steve说，“我理解。这本身就是不能用言语来描述的事。”

有一瞬间，Bucky看上去快要哭了。“谢谢。”他说，然后歪过头。“你愿不愿意……”他举起项圈示意。

“当然，过来。”Steve伸出手。

Bucky爬上床跪下，将项圈交给Steve，然后伸长脖子，抬起下巴。Steve捕捉到他的视线。全然的信任。Steve的心为此盈满了骄傲。

他解开搭扣把项圈戴在Bucky的脖子上。Bucky喉咙附近的皮肤很温暖，在他指尖下颤抖。Steve的动作很谨慎，很慢，他把银色的铃铛调整到正中，还伸进食指测试松紧度。等到Steve把搭扣扣好，Bucky已经闭着眼睛，无意识地张开了嘴。

“太紧吗？”Steve问，准备重新给他戴。

Bucky发出细声的嘤咛。“正好。”他说。他坐起来，就那样跪在Steve面前，铃铛发出轻响。Bucky的手来到项圈，手指头抚过柔软的皮革和冰凉的银色搭扣。“看起来怎么样？”他的眼睛还没有睁开。

“还不错。”Steve半开玩笑地说。

Bucky的眼睛眯起一条缝。“只是不错？”

“对。”Steve靠近他，床板在重量的挪动下发出响声，“而你则不一样，你很美。”

Bucky Barnes没有害羞，只不过脸部皮肤有点发红。“去死。”

“不去。你是我的了，那就代表我可以随时随地向你说甜言蜜语。”Steve回答。他伸出左手捧住Bucky的脸，右手手指插进他的发中。Bucky轻叹着在Steve的双手间变得柔软，沉迷，他甚至有点儿喘；他火热的吐息吹过Steve的手腕。

“今晚你就只打算说吗？”Bucky问。他的眼睛半睁半闭，象是在梦里，声音是浅吟慢唱一般。这样的他太美了；当他沉溺在这样放任的，无拘无束的空白中。

“也许。”Steve吻他的额头。“你想要的是不是这个？你不想睡吗？”

Bucky轻笑，脸颊磨蹭Steve的掌心。“就算你倒贴我钱也别想让我现在去睡觉。” 

“很公平。”Steve低头，这次吻的是他的嘴唇。他突然发现，做过那么多事之后，这竟然是他们之间的初吻。他反复品尝这个吻，牢牢地捧着Bucky的脸连他的叹息也一并吞下。Bucky没有动，连Steve放开手到床单上摸索盒子里皮绳时他也没有动。Steve把皮绳拴在项圈上，看到Bucky的肩仿佛解脱似地垂下。

“来，让我把你的衣服给脱了。”Steve轻轻拍了一下Bucky的腰。Bucky让他把短裤扯下来。“里面什么都没穿？”Steve笑着，“看来是很期待的样子。”

“是的。”Bucky呼吸急促，他的分身已经硬了，抵着小腹，前液濡湿了一块皮肤。“我差点就——”他用力地咬着下唇看向墙壁。

“差点怎么？”Steve鼓励地问。他用手握住Bucky的分身，捏了一把当作打招呼。Bucky在床上哆嗦起来，不过一拉皮绳——绳子绕在Steve的手指上——他就安静了。

“我差点就只带着这个过来了。”Bucky喘着，“但我想让你亲手给我戴上，所以才没那么做。”

“你做得对。很好。”Steve低声说，上前又偷了个吻。“你想在项圈上加块牌子吗？‘若走失，请交还Steve Rogers’之类？”他俯身压着Bucky，面对面，手还在玩弄他的分身。Steve自己的裤子在Bucky赤裸的肌肤上磨蹭，T恤也因为各种动作而卷上去了。Bucky已经一丝不挂而他还穿着衣服，感觉格外淫靡。

“好的，好的。”Bucky已经开始在他身下扭动，被他的体重压制着。

Steve轻咬他的下巴，他的耳朵。“你想让每个人都知道，嗯？你想让整个世界都看见你属于谁？”

“是的。”Bucky咬着牙，抽气。

Steve忽然从他身上下去。Bucky愣住了，有种迷茫的，被遗弃的感觉，他呆呆地看着Steve。现在的Bucky就象一幅画，赤裸，戴着项圈，有皮绳垂下。Steve握住绳子又轻轻一拉。“那么过来。我有个主意。”

（第一次，他确定这是个好主意。）

他明白自己可以带Bucky去任何地方。他可以用皮绳把他拉到楼下在其他复仇者甚至摄像机跟前游走，或者连拉他上街走进人群中都毫无问题。Bucky没有犹豫。他下床，跪趴在地上，跟着Steve爬出卧室。即使没有蔽体之物，即使在这样的状态下，他的动作也优雅迷人。Steve边后退边拉着皮绳，一边鼓励着他。

“我的好孩子，”Steve柔声说，“棒极了，我的好孩子。”

Bucky对他露出的笑容简直犯规。没有什么能与之相比了，Bucky那双大而美丽的眼睛仰望着Steve，仿佛他是天上的明月，是无上的美味。

Steve把他带到客厅里。巨大的落地窗外是闪耀星空和都市夜景。Steve停在窗前。

“起来。”

Bucky站起来，分身沉甸甸地垂在腿间。

“手放在玻璃上。”

完全不迟疑地，Bucky双手平贴着玻璃，两腿大张，象是愿意任由Steve欣赏。

（事实上他的确如此。）

Steve按着他的后腰把他往前推。“再近点。”他说，把Bucky推得整个人都靠在窗上，脸颊贴着玻璃。“往外看。”Steve说。他站在Bucky身后跟随他的视线轨迹，皮绳在拳头上绕了两圈。“你看见了什么？”

“纽约。”Bucky小声回答。

Steve表示了解。Stark大厦对面的马路上有一幢高楼，都是办公区，即使早已过了下班时间仍有不少地方的灯就象敬业的员工一样没有休息。Steve用手指敲敲Bucky鼻尖旁两公分的玻璃，指着一个人。“看着她。”Steve说，于是Bucky向那儿望去。一间办公室的角落有个女人正埋头打电脑。距离很远，难以辨认其他细节，Steve只能看得出她的黑发在头顶盘了很大一个发髻，身上的制服则是深紫色。

Steve的唇摩擦Bucky的耳廓。“你觉得，如果她抬头，会看见你吗？”他拉拉皮绳，告诉Bucky他在等待回答。

Bucky颤抖地说：“也许。”

Steve亲吻他的后颈，这是作为他诚实回答的奖励。“假如她看见窗外的你这样趴在玻璃上，这样敞开着，等待被我占有的样子，你认为她会怎么做？”

Bucky呜咽。“她……她会看着我们。”

“嗯哼。那她会不会享受这番景色？”Steve的牙齿在他后颈摩擦。

“我不在乎她。”Bucky呻吟，“我只在乎你是不是享受。”

Steve的笑容落在他的项圈上方。“啊啊，你真棒。你最乖了。”他拉着皮绳让Bucky回头，彻底地吻上他的唇。他实在忍不住，他想这样吻他很久了。

当这个吻告一段落，Steve就后退说：“待着别动。继续看着窗外。别动，我马上回来。”他放开皮绳。他没有回头检查Bucky是不是遵从他的命令，他知道Bucky一定会的。

他只花了一分钟就找到藏在床头柜里的润滑剂，但在卧室又多停留了会儿。让Bucky的期待逐渐堆积是件好事，到时候有什么不舒服，也在得到满足的情况下变得不那么明显了。

顺便也给Steve一点时间安抚自己的分身，不要就这样在裤子里射出来，嗯，一举两得……

他回到客厅，看见Bucky还是站在原地，只有一个地方例外：他的腰肯定动过。他在窗上磨蹭，湿润的分身把玻璃弄得一塌糊涂。Steve看着他的侧影足足有一分钟，双手叉腰，最后才大声咳了一下。

Bucky的腰不动了。他歪头看着Steve，有些羞涩地耸起肩膀。

“我叫你不要动的。”Steve说，光着脚走过去，“唉，Buck，我该怎么惩罚你？”

“随你想做什么都可以？”Bucky回应他，接着是“噢！”地叫起来，被Steve掌掴屁股。

“的确是那样，你这个得意的小婊子，”Steve笑道，“随便我想做什么。过来。”他拽着Bucky的腰把他往后拉，让他双手还贴着玻璃人却弯下腰。皮绳垂落下来了，Steve解开扣子，Bucky先是呜咽着表示反对，但又挨了一记打。“镇定。会还给你的。要有耐心。”

Steve从牛仔裤后袋里掏出润滑剂，放好皮绳。“接下来就是这个。”他低沉地，慢条斯理地说。“用我的手指给你做准备，如果整个过程中你都能不发出声音——”

Bucky猛地回头，张嘴像是要反对。

“——就从现在开始——”Steve加上一句。Bucky抿紧嘴巴，换来Steve赞赏地挑眉。“——那么说不定你就可以得到我的老二。明白了吗？”

Bucky一副“你根本是在报复”的表情，但还是沉默地点点头。

冰凉的、濡湿的液体沾在手上，Steve充分润滑了手指才把小瓶子放回口袋。“还有一条规矩。”他将湿润的拇指划过Bucky的臀缝，在那美丽的，毫无保留地袒露眼前的臀部上按压，在他的穴口打转，将那儿弄湿。“这个工作得由你来完成。”

Bucky又一次回头瞪他，眉毛拧成一团。Steve却对他微笑，食指玩弄Bucky的穴口，让Bucky颤栗着，忍着不出声。

“我就把手放在这里不动。”Steve说，“所以如果你想要，就自己过来。”

那双冰蓝的眼睛睁大了，又在某种决心的驱使下眯了起来。Bucky转过头，深呼吸。他的腰慢慢往后顶，让Steve的手指插进身体。Steve听见他悠长的呼吸，但没有听见他任何的话语和呻吟。前，后，前，后，每动一次就顺畅一些，湿润一些。润滑剂在他的动作下发出淫靡的噗哧声。Steve看着他完美的两片臀瓣曲线，看着他一次次地纳入自己的手指。

“加一根。”Steve轻声说着，把中指也伸过去。Bucky差点要叫出来了，但他用急促的喘息忍耐过去，继续在Steve手指上开拓自己。房间里的声音只有两人的呼吸和肉体碰撞声。Steve的另一只手开始抚摸Bucky的背脊，那腰背的美妙曲线。“你做得很好，”他说，“再加一根可以吗？”

这是圈套。Bucky没有上当。他只是默默点头，脑袋垂在肩膀中间，双腿打颤。Steve加上第三根手指。Bucky无声地，投入地在他的手指上操着自己。

“快成功了，Buck。”Steve抬头，看见对街那间办公室已经熄灯了，已经空无一人。Bucky好像不在乎他们的观众是不是已经离席。他被Steve的手指插得全身发热，汗水直流。Steve的手指稍微弯曲一点点角度就感觉Bucky强压呻吟。这样的他太可爱了，全身心地想要取悦S自己。“好了。你可以想怎么喊就怎么喊。干得真棒。”

他的手指刚抽出来Bucky就呜咽着，象刚才一直屏住呼吸了似地。“求你，求你求你。”他摇晃着臀部不停地啜泣。

Steve让他平静一下，然后掏出皮绳。“刚才都是你在工作，现在就由我来完成其他部分。听起来怎么样？”

“天啊……太好了。”Bucky细细地抽噎。他的额头靠在玻璃上，右手象落叶般地颤抖，只靠左手支持体重。Steve压着他光裸的背，握住他的手腕，将他两条胳膊都往后拉，用皮绳捆绑在背后。

“我知道你可以挣脱，”Steve轻声道，“但不要那样做。”

“我保证。”Bucky拼命点头。

接下来的动作有点难度：单手解开拉链，挤出润滑剂。最终Steve成功地给分身涂好润滑剂，顶在Bucky泛红的穴口。他一手搂着Bucky的腰另一手勾进项圈。这个姿势让Bucky不得不弓起背，同时又要弯着腰，靠双脚困难地维持平衡。支撑着他的是Steve。Bucky的脸映在玻璃上，已经充满了狂喜的愉悦，根本不在乎其他。

“准备好了？”Steve问。

Bucky与他倒影的双眼对视，点头。Steve便一下子全部插了进去。

这感觉堪称极乐。Steve甚至无法保持理智，快感太强烈。他干着Bucky，沉迷于每次插入时两人皮肤的碰撞声还有Bucky无助的呻吟。Steve的节奏加快，至于Bucky？Bucky除了迎合他之外什么都不能做。他被一次一次地拉向Steve，接纳他的性器，他只会啜泣着哀求更多。Steve极力满足他，他的两只手都抓住他的长发，往后并成一束用力拉扯。

Bucky尖叫。

Steve先到了。不过那也是他计划的一部分：高潮到来的震撼令他猛力撞进Bucky体内。他更无情地拽着Bucky的头发，在玻璃倒影里看见对方的嘴巴惊讶地张成O形。

“你的精液……”Bucky轻声说，“都射在我身体里了……”

“没错。”Steve松开手指，让Bucky的头又垂下去。他扶着Bucky的腰让他还能勉强站立着。“我们再这样呆一会儿，好吗？”

“求求你，我还没有——”Steve看见Bucky的分身坚挺着，溢出的前液都滴在地板上。“我需要你，求你了。”

“嘘，我们就这样。”Steve说，弯腰覆在他背后，亲吻他热得发烫的肩膀，脖子，耳朵。他的分身还插在Bucky体内，不时地抖动。“要有耐心。”他说，仿佛是连带他自己一起提醒。

Bucky在他疲软的分身上扭动。一道白浊的液体流出来，沿着他的大腿内侧往下淌。“我的天啊……”他叹息着，“这么多。”

“如果你乖乖的，还会有更多。”Steve承诺着，“我只要一分钟。”

Bucky惊讶地回头。“你可以再来一次？”

Steve吻上他弯起的嘴角。“血清给我的福利，”他说，解开捆在Bucky手腕上的皮绳，丢到一边。“再来一轮也没问题。”

“操，太赞了。”Bucky用获得自由的双手捧住Steve的脸，饥渴地吻他。

Steve轻咬他的下唇结束这个吻。他又硬了，又一次填满Bucky的体内。“手臂往后，勾住我的脖子。”

Bucky顺从地勾住他。现在他的整个身体都成为一条美丽的曲线。Steve着迷地看了片刻，抚摸着他，随后抬起Bucky一条汗湿的腿。他挺入Bucky体内。很轻松。足够的润滑和大量的精液让Bucky的小穴那么湿，连分身也随着每一次抽插而溢出体液。Steve实在感激这巨大的落地窗，让他得以欣赏Bucky的脸和身体在快感下战栗抽搐的景象。

“你看看你。”他呢喃着，伸手用拇指磨蹭Bucky的分身顶端。“你简直一团糟，看起来又那么美。”他挤捏Bucky的双球，然后往上来到他的项圈。“看着窗户，Buck。”他在他耳边悄声说，“告诉我你看见了什么。”

Bucky睁开眼睛眨了几下，望向他们的倒影。他正在喘息，在每一次被Steve顶戳前列腺的时候发出细微渴切的呜咽。他看着两人的动作，痴迷而破碎地说出：“你在照顾我。”

“对。”Steve闻到两人的汗水气息，他的精液的气息；他亲吻Bucky的喉咙，手指勾住项圈那柔软的皮革。他没有阻碍Bucky的呼吸，只是轻轻勾住了。他的另一只手将Bucky的腿抬得更高。他插得好深，已经把Bucky干得快不行了。“为我射出来吧，”他说，“就现在。”

Bucky射了。他不经触碰的分身在空气中弹跳，射出一道白浊落在他们的脚边。Steve也随后高潮，再一次颤抖着释放在Bucky体内，射得Bucky身体抽搐。

最近Steve缓过气的技术好像有所进步，但显然还要多加练习。他放开Bucky的喉咙，双手搂着他的腰。Bucky瘫软了，胳膊落下来，Steve便笑着把他抱紧。

“你还好吗？”他问。

Bucky仰头靠在他肩上。“我——嗯。天啊。很好。”

看起来Steve还得再撑一会儿，起码要等到Bucky清醒为止。“没事了，我就在这儿。”他调整姿势让疲软的分身滑出Bucky的小穴，许多精液跟着流出来。Bucky在这感觉中呜咽。Steve便不去理会他腿上的东西直接把他公主抱。

“不用你抱我，”Bucky咕哝，“我能走。”

“开玩笑呢？”Steve在他脸颊上轻吻。他们回到Steve的卧室，他仍然被占有欲充塞着，想要把Bucky包裹在沾染自己气息的棉被里。他也喜欢Bucky躺在他床上的样子，身上都是精液，项圈套在他红潮未退的脖子上。

Steve拿了一块湿毛巾给他擦身。Bucky都快累得睡着了，眼睛都不睁开，呼吸平缓又自如。

“我的小东西真乖。”Steve用温柔的声音这么对他说。他梳理Bucky汗湿的头发，把纠缠的发丝解开。“你是我美丽的小甜心，记住了吗？”

“嗯，是你的。”Bucky打着呵欠，“我可以睡在这里吗？”

“只要你想。”

“睡床上？”Bucky睁开一只眼睛，期待地看着Steve，“和你一起？”

Steve笑了，他脱掉挂在腰上的牛仔裤，把汗湿的T恤也放在旁边。他从背后抱住Bucky。他听见Bucky轻轻地，满足地叹了口气。

“当然了，Buck。”他吻了他的脖子，两下，一次在项圈上，一次在下边。“和我在一起。”

 

END


End file.
